


The Day We Met

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If someone was to see you right now, ‘rad’ would not be in their description but this is one of the moments when you don’t really care for once. Mituna has a way of doing that to you, making you drop your ‘radical’ act that hides your fears. Maybe that’s how you fell so deep in love with him, or maybe not. Who cares?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day We Met

**Author's Note:**

> A Mitula drabble-ish fic for my 200th follower on Tumblr, onehugepartyplace! I hope this is satisfactory to you, and anyone else who reads this! :)

The first time you met him was when you were upset. The girls who had lived by you had cornered you and made fun of you that day. You weren’t as ‘cool’ as they said you should be, so they ridiculed you for it. The fact that you had zero sense of smell didn’t help your case at all.

You didn’t like feeling weak, but sometimes you just couldn’t take the stress anymore. You always tried to hide it but every once in a while, you couldn’t. So you would go sit somewhere and try to look happy until you calmed down enough to feel okay.

It was one of those days when you met him. You had noticed him after a few minutes of just sitting on the ground and trying not to cry, your small five-sweep-old feelings hurt. He was doing some basic skateboarding tricks and you felt yourself become slowly more and more mesmerized by the sight. Not only just his skateboarding skills though, but by his entire appearance.

His hair was curly and messy and covered his eyes, and he was wearing some full body suit. His horns were small and pointy, and there was four of them instead of two. You watched him for so long that you didn’t even completely notice when he walked up to you until he spoke.

”Hey, you looked upset earlier, why?”

”H-huh?” you stammered. “I wasn’t upset. Heheh, I’m fine.”

”You suck at lying. Tell me.”

”N-no! I swear I’m fine!”

He sighed and flashed you a grin. “Fine, you can just not tell me about your crying problem, but I did see you watching me. You skate?”

You felt your cheeks go hot as you realized that you had been caught staring at him. Totally not cool.

”N-no, I don’t,” you respond, lowering your head.

”You wanna learn?”

You snapped your head up in surprise. “Really? You would teach me how?”

”Well, I don’t have anything else to do, and you seem like a cool chick. Why not?”

You nodded and shakily got to your feet, fixing your shirt and skirt that you wore. You raised your head to look at him and noticed he was frowning.

”We’re going to have to get you a new set of clothes.”

”What? Why?”

”No one can be shredding on a board in a _skirt_.”

You frowned, confused. “Why not?”

He snorted in amusement. “You could easily rip it of course. Anyone who wants to skate either wears some pants or wears a body suit like mine.”

His skating suit was yellow and black, and it reminds you of a bumblebee you always had seen flying around the small flowers that managed to survive here. You couldn’t had helped but stifle a giggle at the thought of this boy in a bee outfit.

”Okay, well, that seems great!” you say, your mood improving by the minute.

”We’ll get you a new outfit before we start; I have a friend who could whip you up an outfit in a flash. It’ll take a few days, but trust me, her clothes are worth the wait… generally,” he said, grinning.

”Hehe, awesome!”

”What’s your name?”

”Latula Pyrope. You?”

”Mituna Captor, nice to meet you Latula.”

It was in that moment that you were sure that you liked this boy, and maybe one day you would grow to love him.

*~*~*~*~*~*

”It turns out she did love that boy,” you say, stroking Mituna’s hair. “she loved him even when he went a little crazy while playing a silly game, she loved him even when they both died, and she still loves him to this day.”

Your matesprit is fast asleep in your lap – or as asleep as you can get when you’re dead – and you know he loves it when you talk about how you first met the most. He has trouble remembering things like that, so you like to tell him how you remember them. If you’re lucky the dream bubble might even change your surroundings to the memory.

If someone was to see you right now, ‘rad’ would not be in their description but this is one of the moments when you don’t really care for once. Mituna has a way of doing that to you, making you drop your ‘radical’ act that hides your fears. Maybe that’s how you fell so deep in love with him, or maybe not.

All that you care about right now is stroking his hair and listening to his content breathing. You always enjoy it when he is at peace like this – when he’s active he always seems to be in some kind of pain. Or maybe that’s just you stressing things again.

Your name is Latula Pyrope and your matesprit, Mituna Captor. Others may see him as a freak or a pest, but to you he’s the coolest guy around.


End file.
